


Going Away & Coming Back

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Press Gang
Genre: Drabble Pair, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny and a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Away

Kenny liked the quiet outside. Alright, so he was being chased by monsters, but at least Lynda wasn't here. He'd tried to help her, but she took exception to his suggestion that she just go out with Spike and threatened to kill him unless he brought her a good story.

He thought he was running from one until he ran into an old police box that was bigger on the inside.

"Hello," the man in the question mark jumper said. "Would you like to see the universe? I'll have you home in time for tea."

How could Kenny say no?


	2. Coming Back

"Kenny, where have you been?"

Since he'd been missing for a week, Kenny thought Lynda might have been pleased to see him. "You'll never believe me." He grinned as he sat at his desk.

She put her pen down and glared at him. "I've had to run this paper all on my own, I've had police question me about your whereabouts and Spike's been bringing a different girlfriend in here every day."

Kenny smiled. "I've missed you too, boss."

"Well, don't make a habit of disappearing. I need you." Lynda smiled for a moment, before going back to her editing.


End file.
